


Abnormal

by NOKURU



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOKURU/pseuds/NOKURU
Summary: Sirius considers these feelings abnormal. But is it true?
Relationships: Sirius Gibson/Noel Levine
Kudos: 27





	Abnormal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ненормально](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576601) by NOKURU. 



_This is abnormal._

The rustle of leaves in a fantasy place suddenly seemed soothing and melodic, and the ever-shimmering light completely ceased to be perceived. For the first time, Sirius wasn't annoyed by fireflies, extraneous sounds, crackles, and everything else. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts to be distracted by anything else.

Gibson was concerned about the behavior of one of the uninvited guests in the mansion. **He** always tried to somehow please the witcher, was honest only with him (although Sirius felt that he was sometimes lying) and... Only at such moments of loneliness did the guy understand that every time he hears **his** laugh or excited voice, his own heart missed hit.

– This is abnormal... – the lord of the mansion muttered, frowning. He passed a long lock of hair through his fingers, pursed his lips, and he told himself that this was completely unacceptable.

_It's abnormal to feel such feelings for **him** , knowing **his** past. It’s abnormal to think of **him** every time when it’s hard and anxious. It's abnormal..._

\- Where are you.

Sirius finally got out of the web of his own thoughts, and looked up. And in vain, as he himself believed. A few meters from him stood the one whom Sirius was afraid to see.

Gibson looked down again, trying to calm his own heartbeat. In such a place, the guest seemed even more beautiful than usual, and his heart began to beat faster.

_It’s abnormal, it’s abnormal, it’s abnormal, abnormal, wrong, not..._

– Sirius, are you okay? - **He** went to the witcher and, dropping to one knee, took his hand. Sirius' heart skipped a beat and beat again, but much stronger and faster, as if preparing to jump out of his chest.

– O-of course I'm fine... Noel. – Gibson lied, raising his head and looking at Levine. The witcher wasn't fine, because right now his pulse jumped violently, and his voice wanted to tremble treacherously. - What are you doing here?

\- I've been looking for you. - answered the demon, smiling faintly. When he smiles so... God. This kills Sirius so much that he forgets for a moment that he must breathe. And these words... Lord.

\- Let's say that you found. So, what is next? - the young man tried to remain calm, although with such a frantic heartbeat it was very difficult. Hands, fortunately, treacherously trembled only when Levin let them go. But it looks like Noel was not about to get up off her knee. - Maybe you sit on the bench?

\- And you do not like that I am lower? - the demon laughed weakly, and the witcher was not laughing. This difference of eleven centimeters was very annoying, and when the guy always managed to joke about it, it infuriated. But Gibson said nothing, only snorted in exasperation. Now there's no way to get angry, if only because he struggled with obsessive thoughts, that he himself would like to hear the sincere laughter of the demon.

_It’s abnormal, I can’t feel that way about **him**. No, I shouldn't. This is too abnormal, too wrong, too crazy..._

Levine carefully touched Sirius' shoulder, and he flinched. This was unexpected for the reason that Gibson again plunged into an internal struggle with his feelings. And he was losing because his heartbeat was quickening, and his hands were trembling a little more noticeably. He absolutely did not know how to express his own emotions, and therefore it was hard to even say that he was not fine.

The witcher looked away and frowned, which made the demon start to worry. The guy barely noticeably squeezed Sirius' shoulder, closed his eyes and removed his smile from his face, looking already excitedly sad. The last straw for the words that he couldn’t just say out loud was the tone of Levin’s voice and a quiet question:

\- Is something bothering you?

_Hell, YES! My concern is, why are you so damn beautiful, caring and cute, but still so sexy. Your smile is killing me, but even more - you laugh, and it seems that my heart stops beating completely, if I hear your real sincere and leaping laughter. And..._

_God. Stop._

Sirius remained silent while inside him raged emotions and contradictions. His inner "I" cried whether from delight or fear. But he was in no hurry to respond. Just because now he could blurt out something superfluous and unnecessary. But Noel's excitement, which he felt and saw, forced him to squeeze at least some answer. Let now Gibson was willing to say anything superfluous.

\- I. Am. Alright. - the witcher divided each word in the sentence with a pause because of surging emotions, which he simply wasn't something to show - he couldn't even accept. If he says something wrong, then he'll either have to explain, or pretend that this wasn't.

\- Sirius. - Levine approached the guy, but kept some distance. But he was too close, which caused Gibson's cheeks to turn red quickly.

_Don't do this. Don't. Just try to kiss me. You won’t do it, right, Noel?_

The blond grinned weakly and, removing the eyelash from Sirius's cheek, moved away from the witcher's face. He sighed with relief, because really afraid that Noel would kiss him.

\- You've had something on his cheek, and so I decided to see what it was. - the demon smiled and showed on his finger the eyelash of Sirius, which he removed. - Let's make some wish?

\- Guessing you. - Sirius snapped, looking away. - I don't believe in such childish things.

Noel laughed quietly and discreetly, but then focused look at the cilium, little eyes closed. Gibson furtively stared at Levine, holding his breath. Now that he was looking so intently at the tip of his finger, the guy seemed so... tired. Under the eye, which was not covered by hair, there was a pale bruise from a lack of sleep, and in the look itself the desire for a normal rest without fear was read.

The demon blew off eyelash from his finger and smiled. Now, even if he looks happy, Sirius realizes that Noel is tired. But perhaps this topic is too heavy for conversation, and that is why Gibson just remembered that it's worth talking about the benefits of sleep.

\- Do you want to know what I wish? - Levine looked at the witcher, keeping a faint smile on his face.

\- Not worth it. It will not come true. - Sirius frowned, leaning slightly toward the demon. And he seized the moment and pulled himself up to the young man.

\- Then, would you mind if I fulfill it myself? - the guy smiled, but the shade somehow frightened the young man. He wanted to slip away, but ended up in a trap.

Noel covered Gibson's lips in a light and gentle kiss, but this moment made the witcher's heart stop for a moment. He could only guess about Levine's wish.

_It's abnormal, but... I want you to say how you feel for me,_

_Sirius._

_You also think this feeling in the chest is abnormal, right?_


End file.
